


Support

by Gabri



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Baby Shower, M/M, Mpreg, Pitch is a smug bastard, RotG Kink Meme, actually really fluffy??, considering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabri/pseuds/Gabri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack snuggled against his side, barely looking over as he continued on about sleeping patterns and weird facts they'd read and how surreal it was to have a tiny person inside you, barely even seeming to <i>notice</i> when Pitch stroked a hand over his belly again as if Jack were some impossible, golden treasure none of them could ever hope to approach.</p>
<p>"<i>Um.</i>" Tooth squeaked, and Bunny clasped and un-clasped his hands tightly, repeatedly, as if fixing them around an invisible throat. </p>
<p>Written for the rotg kink meme: in which Jack is pregnant, Pitch is way too smug, and the Guardians try to throw a baby shower without losing their minds first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> once again I found myself writing something I didn't think I'd ever write xD 
> 
> for a prompt on round three of the kink meme: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2389.html?replyto=4004437
> 
> I hope it's to your liking OP, it was a fun prompt :) :) :)

Tooth fluttered nervously around the swirling, blurry portal left by North's snow globe and traced a finger around her smiling lips in a last-minute reminder. 

"Now remember...be supportive!"

They had all been trying to ignore 'the Pitch issue', what with the excitement of decorations, gifts and food to be prepared. Centuries of protecting the innocent children of the world was all well and good, but how often did they get the chance to throw a baby shower? The only downside was that Pitch, inevitably, would be invited...but surely that would not be _so_ bad? After all, Jack's happiness tended to put the whole thing in perspective.

It was the Warren they waited in now, wandering eggs cleared safely out of the way and spring flowers laying in beautiful arrangement for the occasion. Yellow heads of tulips, perky violet hyacinth, snowdrop clusters that paled the mossy floors in delicate, wilting blankets. Bunny had insisted to host the celebration here, where beginnings had a special, sacred honor. But the tell-tale signs of the other three were easy to spot - North's donated chairs, comfortable and cozy, Sandy's crisp organization, the primarily healthy selection of food that Tooth and her fairies had arranged with a flourish.

Now all that would complete it was a happy, healthy Jack Frost. And of course, that little problem they were still worrying about - the Nightmare King.

Tooth had been hoping - _praying_ , really, that Pitch would arrive a gentleman, modest and changed by Jack's readily-offered goodness. But the happy thought did not have time to grow in her mind before the familiar voice of a certain winter spirit began to filter through North's open portal.

"Right on time!" North chortled with delight.

A moment later Tooth found herself being caught in a clumsy, split-second hug; bare hands on her back, the awkward twisting of a cold, airborne body that had grown heavier in the time since their last meeting.

"You're really, really something." Jack breathed out in a rush, pulling back to give her a crooked grin. Pitch stood patiently in the background, as still as stone. "Thank you, really, thank you. Hi North! Bunny! Sandy, how ya doin little man? Is that food over there? Oh, wow, strawberries. Baby loves strawberries..."

Tooth blinked furiously, giggling, trying to get a clear picture of her friend as he flitted between them, exchanging jittery hugs and playful pushes. Seven months along and showing quite obviously, the slight darkness around his eyes gave him a strange, sleepless look. The pregnancy had seemed slow at first, just small changes between visits, but now he seemed suddenly and overwhelmingly different, all rounded edges and new weight, more reliant than ever on the wind to carry him.

The clothes were new, too - she was used to his too-big sweatshirts, hastily acquired tops that were often tugged self-consciously at the hem. Now Jack was wearing some inky looking maternity garb none of them had ever seen before. It sifted and settled as if made purely of shadow.

"Ya feelin alright, mate?" said Bunny, who looked like he was trying not to melt. The coming of new life hit his core like no other. It was admittedly sweet to see the way his eyes went soft at the sight of Jack (who, in contrast, seemed to find the change in his friend highly amusing.)

"I'll be perfect with a bite or two." Jack smiled sheepishly. "Is that okay?"

Sandy formed a glittering, golden arrow above his head to urge him over to the dishes, and Jack zipped off with a grateful grin.

It was almost easy to forget Pitch, silent and watchful where the mouth of the portal had long since vanished. He glided somewhat carelessly between the Guardians, pausing somewhere between North and Tooth, his eyes fixed on Jack's distant, busy form. Sandy began to scowl and quickly hid the expression under an expectant raise of the eyebrows.

"He's been _famished_ lately, poor thing." Pitch sighed fondly. "But then, he is carrying my child, isn't he? A little hunger is typical. Fearlings do so love to feed."

He met their eyes briefly, and the look of self-satisfaction was unmistakable. 

" _Half_ -Fearlings. Excuse me."

"Um," said Tooth helplessly, but Pitch was already gone, giving North's arm a mockingly companionable pat as he passed.

"....is he serious?." Bunny bit out, staring after Pitch as he fit himself to Jack's side, one stone-gray hand resting possessively at the back of his neck. "Is he _serious?_ "

"Support, remember!" Tooth chimed in anxiously, wringing her hands.

"Yeah, yeah, support, _support_....bloody hell...."

And just to prove that support was still one hundred percent in play, the four joined them for food, helped with the plates, trying to keep small talk circulating. North made a point to try to help Jack into his chair, but quickly found any semblance of the act near impossible with Pitch constantly blocking his way, one arm fixed to Jack as if the smaller boy was a personal magnet. They watched with near morbid fascination as Pitch somehow combined two of the woolen, stuffed seats into one, curling Jack possessively against his side while the others picked spots around him to settle down.

"Did you pick these, Tooth?" Jack managed between bites of strawberry and banana. His plate was balanced half on his stomach, half on Pitch's wrist, as the other combed steel-gray fingers through his bangs regally.

"Oh, yes! My fairies helped, of course. They're keeping the castle right now, it's always so busy."

"You didn't half to-" Jack started, sitting up a little until Pitch gently pressed him back down. North gave a small start, brow furrowed, but Jack didn't seem at all offended. If anything, he resigned himself to Pitch's guidance with a thankful little smile.

Sandy's mouth went flat, tugged down at the corners.

"No, no, we wanted to! All of us." Tooth adjusted her legs beneath her slightly, picking at her own plate, which consisted of sunflower seeds and half a peeled orange. "It's the least we could do!"

"And we're _so_ grateful, of course," Pitch murmured with a crescent smile. "Aren't we, my pet?"

"Mmmhmm." Jack agreed enthusiastically around a mouthful of strawberries.

"... _erm_ ," North tried. "So. How is little one, eh, Jack?"

" _Heavy!_ " he laughed, picking his plate clean with a goofy smile lingering on his face. "And achy. He moves, though!" Icy blue eyes grew wide, excited, and Tooth tried not to stare as Pitch's fingers slipped to swell of his stomach and flattened there. Jack gave a jump, and at first it seemed he was reacting to Pitch, but instead a hand hovered fast over his belly, too. "There, again! He's definitely _alive_. Really alive! You can feel him kick...or, feel _her_ kick, maybe?"

"You felt, just now?" North said with delight.

"Yeah! Wow, it's so weird."

"Oh, let me!"

But it seemed no matter how the Guardians tried, that little bit of life only came out when it was just the two, Jack and Pitch, their hands patiently resting against the shadow-like garb.

"Weird." Jack murmured again, but Pitch looked nearly ecstatic with pride.

"He or she, the child will be strong." he said sweetly, collecting their plates and setting them aside. "Undoubtedly, with our cold and dark combined." Jack snuggled against his side, barely looking over as he continued on about sleeping patterns and weird facts they'd read and how surreal it was to have a tiny person inside you, barely even seeming to _notice_ when Pitch stroked a hand over his belly again as if Jack were some impossible, golden treasure none of them could ever hope to approach.

Bunny clasped and un-clasped his hands tightly, repeatedly, as if fixing them around an invisible throat. 

"...how about them gifts, eh?" he forced out instead.

"Oh, yes." Tooth squeaked.

A flurry of golden symbols danced above Sandy's head, entirely ignored by the heavily distracted group. Tooth, fixing them a pointed, patient look, rose to gather their first present, letting Sandy hover somewhat tiredly at her hip, offering his tiny sun-warmed hands for help.

She _knew_ Pitch was just trying to get under their skins. And really, she knew to expect as much from the man. As infuriating as he was, as immature, as self-centered as he had ever been, she had never expected anything less of him. 

It was just - it was _Jack_ this time, their friend, their precious new Guardian, and yes, she knew he could take care of himself, and _yes_ , she knew that this was his choice, a relationship that he wanted and insisted was perfectly healthy and committed and loving. But could he really not see the way Pitch was gloating, bragging, smiling at them with that secret, kingly pleasure as if he had finally won the war?

But despite Jack's sweetness, his cackling glee and sincerity, Pitch did not improve over the evening. Tooth watched with barely contained disgust as he continued to casually refer to _his_ Jack, his prize, looking as smug as they had seen him whenever Jack flashed him adoring smiles or laced his own pale fingers over Pitch's gray palm. Bunny nearly fell over when he pecked his cheek after Pitch actually had the gall to him _lucky._

His hand went around his waist and then trailed down his thigh and back, of course, to the baby.

For the Moon's sake, Pitch Black would not. stop. TOUCHING him!

They could not be spoiled forever, though - it was quite a sight to see Jack somehow surprised all over again at every gift, the giddy way he could barely contain himself at the thought of a baby to welcome, a new idea to introduce. 

Tooth had covered the health aspects, from dentistry to safety, including little golden trick locks from Punjam Hy Loo that were made to keep out child thieves. Bunny's gifts were all quite warm - tiny clothes, fuzzy mittens and gloves, blankets that looked like they had been dipped in liquid jade. 

Sandy had offered some ornaments, all rather unusual at first glance, until Jack had called them for what they were - _"night lights!"_ \- and when Pitch flinched the winter spirit had burst into laughter and teased him about underappreciated moonlight and how not everyone was okay with being smothered in dark forever.

North's little shower of toys in particular - all ridiculously inventive things that were created to encourage development and warmth - made Jack fumble eagerly over every little detail, asking questions and laughing gleefully and pushing his bangs back from his forehead in a dazed sort of way, as watching North explain the mechanisms of a tiny toy horse made for miniature hands made the prospect of a child brand new.

"Wow," he kept saying, " _Wow._ "

"Very articulate, my dear." Pitch said, and Jack gave his hand a playful smack and turned three different shades of blue.

"You know what I really want? _You're_ going to buy me this one, Pitch - this shadow shirt thing is great and all-" he plucked at the inky maternity garb for emphasis, "But I miss my _hoodie._ "

"You won't fit in your hoodie." the Nightmare King reminded him smugly, that gloating smile oozing back on his face as if it had a life of it's own. "You're too heavy with my child."

"I-I won't be _forever._ " Jack reminded him, blushing blue enough for the tiny veins to stand out on his cheeks like ivy.

"Oh? I think it rather suits you."

"...you _would_." Jack stammered an odd laugh that was equal parts pleased, annoyed and embarrassed, rubbed absently at the shadow-gray hand that stroked attentively on his belly, and added: "But I miss wearing blue."

Pitch caught his chin between his fingers. "The black suits you, too." he murmured.

Sandy had long since fixed his hands over his ears, lips pursed in a silent whistle. North was inconspicuously attempting to lower them, hiding behind a furiously shaking Bunny, who was trying to ignore poor, stock-still Tooth's mouthing out of ' _support, remember, support!_ ' as if it were some magical chanting spell that could transform Pitch Black into someone less revolting.

That child was going to be spoiled rotten, and if Jack was going to be the light and the fun and the ' _spoiled_ ' part, then Pitch was most certainly going to be the ' _rotten._ '

But Jack still kissed him, and Pitch still flashed the Guardians that superior look and kissed him right back. And yes, it was unpleasant, but the way that Jack thanked them over and over was such a lovely memory that Tooth thought she would like to keep it, preserved forever in bone, a reminder that maybe spoiled rotten could have a bit of a bright side, too.


End file.
